Evil Loves My Company
by Magix-Chan
Summary: Minatakara is determined to learn about her past and will go to any measure! Even if it means being evil?
1. Chapter 1

"EVIL LOVES MY COMPANY"

**omg!you are the lucky person who gets to read the first chapter of my great story! _who are you kidding! _ !1 well like i said read it! its full of wonderfull wonder!**

**disclaimness-naruto is sadly not mine he belongs to kishimoto-sensai!**

**minatakara is my character( you can see pictures on fanartcentral under mangagirl623)**

**beka is property of disagirl from fanartcentral**

**and sofy/ oc uchiha children belong to sofyuchiha9 on fanartcentral**

**enjoy**

what do people take me for some kind of idiot?

i don't need things to be explained to me and i wont get lost!

! so i have my memories erased once! when i was 5!...OK before you get totally confused ill start from the beginning.

I'm Minatakara that's all one name i don't think i have a last name any way i don't know where I'm from, if I'm from a clan, if i have any bloodline traits nothing…

When i was 5 Akatsuki erased my memory in a sorry attempt to unleash my demon power and get me to join(i mean I'm 5!).

Since then I've been living in Suna with my...well not real family but it feels like they are, Gaara,Temari and Kankuro.

I love 'em all to death and don't know what i would do without them,but i guess today i find out.

You see I'm totally gonna go back to Konoha and figure out my whole life story(with help of course) i vow to never accept defeat!(;;; I'm like a cheap super hero!)

My final wave to my sand "family",i disappeared in a puff of smoke and arrive not to far from the Konoha gate where i see 2 of my closets friend Naruto and Sasuke, I run up and hug them both half to death.

"NARU-KUN SUKE-KUN i missed you so much!"I say while being swung around like a rag doll by Naruto.

"Mina-Chan why did you take so long to come back!" Naruto yells out.

"I'm sorry Naru-Kun its just..."i stopped"Sasuke why is there a fuzz ball attached to your leg T.T...?" i wasn't gonna let him answer i went up and snatched it.

He just kinda gave me a retarded look and snatched it back

"what is it?"I say …I must have looked pretty stupid.

" 'it' is my son DUH!" he says

"you did not just duh me!" i say with the slightest look on my face

"DUH!" he says again and it breaks out into a childish war of mocking and taunting...and poking and screaming and chasing...

we finally stop and i pick up this so called son again and huggle it

"oh Suke he's so cute!"I said

he tilts his head to one side"who are you? 00?" he asked

"your so cute!I'm your daddy's friend Minatakara"

"I'm Narusuke" he says. i stood wide eyed for a sec

OO"Nya! i like your name!..." then I thought about it and put Narusuke down" so Suke who's your Mrs?" he blushed sorta.

Naruto came u and swung his arm around me." Takara-Chan there's so much stuff we have to tell you about Konoha it ain't funny"he says with his signature Naruto smile.

I've always loved it wishing that...0o oh man you guys can read this ...-/- thats embarrassing.

So as he rambled on for a bit he stopped"are you OK?"

I looked up he was inches from my face "/;;; Nani! I'm fine don't worry about me!"i say and you can TOTALLY SEE I'M BLUSHING RIGHT NOW!

He snags my wrist and shoves Sasuke along "great then we need an entire tour of Konoha courtesy of me!BELIVE IT!"he yells

" Naruto you loser stop shoving me! " Sasuke says just before beaning him in the head.

**wellll wadayathink! this is my first fanfic im acctually trying to write yes its short and is prolly bad...any thoughts/help would be nice!**

**magix**


	2. Chapter 2

**finally!!!imback yay!!!!! chapter2 enjoy**

OMG chapter two!

4 ninja sat in a booth at Ichiraku Raman shop, Sasuke and his wife

Sofy were completely wide eyed at Naruto and mina across from

them shoveling bowls of Raman down there troughs. I stopped for a

sec "OMG Kiba-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran up and snatched Akamaru right

off his head he looked at me with a dumbfounded look" oo

M-Mina?" I smiled wide and nodded. he gave me a bloody tight hug

so I was barely breathing.

"what are you doing here?" he asked

"eh ya know research I guess taking some time off from suna"i said

Naruto came up behind me

"hey dude where you have been?" he asked Kiba

"we were down by Beka-chan's place with the kids for a week" he

said...I took it Kiba-kun was also married which made me feel sick

and out of place (not to mention what a child I feel like still single). I

guess they caught me with a little guilt blush///...

"Mina-Chan are you ok???"Naruto asked

"; ah! what?! I'm fine Naru-kun! Maybe the sake is getting to me

or something!!!!!!!" ok so I lied I'm not as loopy as I could be BUT I

COULD BE!!!!!! Any way after that nice meet Sasuke poked the back

of my head to tell me he was leaving I waved and just sat for a sec.

Naruto offered to walk me home (which is like across the hall from

his apartment go figure///) so of course I went with him

so now we were in my apartment just talking he asked me about

Gaara. Just his name made me kind of teary. Remember earlier when I

said "sand family" I only meant 'kuro-kun and tema-chan...so Here's

what happened Gaa-chan didn't exactly want me to leave to konoha

and we had a huge fight and haven't talked in a while. now in saying

that I mean about 2 weeks we were really close like REALLY like...ya

Know what just go to a flashback!!-.-;;;

Gaara had his face buried in his knees, crying his eyes out, barely

breathing.mumbbleing something to himself as sand when crazy

around him. Just a few feet away stood a girl his same age.

"g-g-Gaara" .Tears ran down her face when she saw him.

"Gaara-kun I donate want to see you hurt...what Happened"

"no one can love a monster...no one will ever love me or you...we

have no purpose to live" he has an evil smile on his face" and the

only way out is to wait till we die..." mina cried more and pulled him

real close

"that's not true...we I'll always be with each other and we will never be

alone" she whispered to him. He pulled her close

"donate ever leave me alone" he whispered back.

I was staring into blank space crying and not even realizing it. Naruto

put his hand on my shoulder" are you ok? If you donate want to

talk about him, its ok" I snapped out of it and wiped the tears off my

face" gomen Naru-kun I didn't mean to do that...we kind of had a fight

but I think I realize why's smiled at him "I'm ok now"

"ok good I thought I pisted you off or something;" he said. I

hugged him

"I could never be mad at you naruto" i smiled again and remembered

all the times I had said that to Gaara and wondered what he was

Doing right now.

**so?!!! whadayathink?!!!! plz review if you like !!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**finally!!!i forgot my password and got totally lazy with this**

**gaara-pff like that aint normal**

**me-shut up!!!**

**anyway finally chapter 3**

**gaara-be sure to read the part with me!!!!!im the most important part!**

chapter3!!!!

"WHY WOULDNT YOU TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS!DID YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY TO KEEP THIS SECRET ?!DID YOU THINK I WOULDNT FIND OUT?!"Gaara had Kankuro and Temari clenched up against a wall being help completely by sand.

"g-Gaara we would have told you b-b-but she told us not to"Kankuro could barely get the words out as the sand became tighter and tighter on his throat.

"g-Gaara you know we wouldn't ever keep a secret from you!we always tell you what you want to know"Temari said

"yeah like the time you wanted to know how babies were born"Kankuro added as he fell to the floor. Gaara twitched and hugged his knees remembering the explanation he got from that particular question...

"um...ga-"

"DONT TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COOTTIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at Temari and ran out the room.

Temari and Kankuro just gave each other a stupid look and walked away.

back in Konoha-

"so what else has happened naru-naru it's been a long time!!!!"i said to him he tilted his head to one side and said

"well there's been a lot of crack pairings i can list 'em for you"

now of course i wanted to know, and this is how it went...

HinataxShino

TentenxLee

InoxChoji

ShikamaruxTemari i knew that one!

SakuraxNeji

KurenaixGai sensei

TsunadexJiraya?! oo

...that's all i remember;;;

"and you Naru?"you just know there was the flirty little puppy dog eyes.

"TT.TT Hinata left me for Shino!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SHINO!!!!!!!!now i have no one!!!!!!"

cha-cha-cha yes now i can have Naruto all to my self!!!!!!!!!!! that is if i don't scare him by my stupid fantasy mode. Oh wait he's still going on about his singleness

"TT.TT"

"cheer up Naruto ;; I'm sure someone will come along"HINT HINT!!!!!...he's not getting it--...

"sigh i guess..."he says. a few more minutes of talking and naruto decides to leave I'm currently alone so g'night!...

oo OMG wait a sec... i hear something...imago see what it is.

the door explodes open with sand and i gasp.

"so you think its smart to disobey me?"he says

i blink a few times and realize who it is "i have to start doing things for my self were not 12 anymore Gaara!im19!! (Superior 19 CHA!!!!)" i say

"so what..."he glares"you know exactly why i disapproved of you leaving and you went anyway"

"yeah yeah whatever now go away!! i was trying to get to sleep!!"i yell

"you lie! you never sleep"he pokes my shoulder.

i poke him back"neither do you!"..."so leave!"

"nope"he says jumping on my couch.

"you better not think what i think your thinking"

"yup I'ma have to stay here and watch you like a hawk"

sweat drop!!"--;;;; kunnnnnnn no!!!!!" he gives his usual smirk and a sly smile creeps up his face"your so unfair Gaa-Chan pout"

"yeah yeah i love you too..."

chapter 4 comeing soon!!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

i woke up because i heard some banging on my front door then i

realized last night wasn't a dream Gaara was the couch and

...hey why was i on the floor!!!!!!!!!!!!!any way i went to answer

whoever the hell was there at 8am and it was Suke and Naru. i

rubbed my eyes a few times

"oi you guys up so early??" i said kinda yawning at the same

time. they seemed to be occupied with whatever was

behind me...oh yeah Gaara-Koi he had a demon seal a few

years back so he could sleep now but its weird because he can

sleep with his eyes opened and rolled back some times.

"oh ignore him you guys that's just how Gaara-Koi sleeps" i

told them

"b-but Shukaku!and-"they stuttered

"don't worry nothing's gonna happen"i said but i guess the

sound of people got to him...oh wait no he just fell off the

couch.

his eyes flipped back and he looked hungover"hn...what time

is it?" i mush his hair

"its like 8am and i gotta go see ya later" he pulled at my

arm.

"but i don't wanna be here by my self xx" he said

"then go out and do something"

"cant i go with you?!"

"no...not so many people like you around here...not

since you killed Tsunades pig..."

"I WAS FRAMED AND DRUGED!!!!!" he jumped up. Naruto and

Sasuke just stared."um...well..."

"BYE!!" the door slammed shut Gaara sat there alone xx wait a

sec... he's alone in my apartment!!!!!????any way...i was

off..somewhere to visit everyone i could possibly think of.

so first we went to see Sakura and Neji(oh the pain of being

the only single person ever!!!!!!!).they kept making little

cutesy lovey faces with each other and every time they did i

would mock Sakura and get a few laughs. and who'd of

thought here forehead could have shrunk!well it did..but to me

Neji still looked like a chick when he turned around because his

hair could have been at least twice as long as last time

FINALLY when Sakura leave the room (after the whole

blowing kisses fit was over)we got to speak!

"so Mina judging by your same old pigtails i have to guess

you haven't changed one bit"Neji says

" yes i have!!!...i can...i can put my legs

around my neck!!!!"and so i did...i got some spazzes.."but who

would have though"i ran up and hugged Neji by the neck real

tight"our little Neji would end up with Konohas very own

five head!!!"

"hey don't make fun of Sakura-Chan's foreheadhearty eyesits

the very thing i love about her"...um...yeah that was

weird..any who...

OK the rest of the day remains the same way with the 'i love

you,no i love you more' fits...sighNaruto cried when Hinata

wouldn't let us in shes changed none for the better now shes

just cruel!!!!!but its like nine pm and Gaara is all pissy because

apparently 'its late'--...

"where were you i was here BOARD! with nothing to do all

day!!!!!!!!!!and don't tell me even to go to sleep because i did

that!!!!!all day!!!and I'm f'n starving!all you people eat here is

ramanramanraman!!!and...SOMETHING!" he ran up from

behind and rubbed his face on mine and rambled some

nonsense about how mean and horrible i am...but hell lets go

to a flashbackv


End file.
